


The list

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Friendship/Love, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Lists, M/M, Other, POV Danny Mahealani, Self-Harm, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The list. Danny POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The list

Danny had to go over to Stile's house to get homework and notes for both the pack and himself. His father, John let him in to their house. It wasn't fancy but very homey and warm, he told him "you can wait in Stile's room if you like. Stile is not back yet but you can wait." "Thank you sir," Danny smiled. Inside Stile's room was nice warmly welcome feel. He sat on stiles desk chair. Spinning around few times till he noticed few pieces of notebook paper there seem to be list . What stiles didn't like. Did like.

1 : Stiles hated being late for anything. He hated to be late for school, for appointments, Etc.

2: Stiles is well...gay. He loves guys. He had crushed on Derek for a long time.

3: Stiles loves comic books, he has many comic books in his room under his bed. He is a nerd.

4: Scott is his best his friend and brother. He never told anyone that Scott saved him from cutting. He was 11 when he started cutting himself. Scott walked in on him. He saved him.

5: Stiles tried to cut himself, more than once. It was hard habit to break and he has scars. Some say why, fuck up, etc. Twice Scott had walked in on him and saved him. They don't share it with anyone, or even talk about it.

6: Stiles has never had sex or even his first kiss. He tried with Lydia but it didn't work. He thought he was straight, but he is not.

7: Stiles loves his dad. His father is his hero and he would be lost without him. He is his everything. He misses his mama. When his father gets drunk it kills Stiles inside.

8 : He hates being weak. He hates everything even when he gets sick. He hates being clingy. He likes being cared for by his dad, his best friend, and his pack. It makes him feel wanted.

Danny didn't know much about Stiles or when he would be back. So he left a note for Stiles telling him how amazing he is.

Dear Stiles  
You are an amazing person. You bravely face your monsters head on. You fight for you friends even when your friends are not worthy of your time. You are a caring and beautifully kind soul. You soul shines more when you are with the pack. You are not weak. You are not worthless. Stiles don't give up on life. Always keep fighting. Danny


End file.
